Semalam Bersamanya
by Kang Mas Neji Ganteng
Summary: Sakura sungguh merindukan Sasuke yang dulu. Yang selalu menjaga dan melindungi Sakura dengan sikap dinginnya yang menyebalkan. Tidak seperti sekarang, Sasuke berkali-kali hampir membunuhnya./ Diam-diam Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit


_**Semalam Bersamanya**_

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning : Canon, OOC, dan sedikit lime. **_

_**A/N : Terinspirasi dari fic GaaSaku-nya cutecrazyice '13 Tips, 24 Hour' **_

.

.

.

"Ini buruk. Benar-benar buruk." _Kunoichi _cantik itu terdengar menggerutu tak jelas sambil berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu gua yang tertutup reruntuhan batu besar.

Haruno Sakura nampak kebingungan dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Terkubur di dalam sebuah gua kecil, bersama mantan rekan satu tim yang seharusnya ia bunuh, bukanlah hal yang baik baginya. Apalagi dengan kondisi chakranya yang memperihatinkan.

"Ini gila," gumam Sakura lagi sambil meremas rambut merah mudanya frustrasi. Kemudian dengan tak sabar ia mencoba meninju reruntuhan batu yang menutupi pintu gua, berharap agar bebatuan itu hancur –seperti biasa. Dan–

"_**Bugh!" **_

"Akh!"

—tak ada reaksi yang berarti. Tangan Sakura terlihat membengkak dan mengeluarkan darah.

Sakura mendengus kesal memeriksa tangannya. Chakranya telah habis akibat pertarungan melawan Sasuke beberapa waktu lalu.

Sekarang ninja medis cantik itu hanya bisa merutuki kebodohannya, seharusnya tadi ia tidak menyerang dan mengajak Sasuke bertarung di dalam gua. Ia lupa dengan kekuatan tinjunya yang bahkan bisa menghacurkan batu, hingga membuat mereka terjebak di sana.

.

.

.

"Bodoh." Suara bariton Sasuke yang benada dingin dan datar terdengar menguar.

Sakura mendelik, ia menoleh dan menatap sinis pada _nuke-nin _tampan berkimono putih lusuh dengan celana biru, yang sedang duduk bersandar pada dinding di salah satu sudut gua. Keadaan Sasuke sama menyedihkannya dengan Sakura. Keduanya sama-sama tidak memiliki chakra. Aliran chakra pemimpin tim _Taka_ –yang sekarang bergabung dengan _Akatsuki _itu– sudah ditutup Sakura, dengan cara menotoknya.

"Apa?" desis Sakura terdengar tak suka dengan nada bicara Sasuke.

"Hh. Kau sama bodohnya dengan si Idiot, Naruto."

Sakura menggetakan giginya mendengar cibiran Sasuke. Biarpun ia masih menyayanginya, tapi tetap saja sifat Sasuke yang seperti itu membuatnya kesal. Lagipula Sakura harus menyingkirkan perasaan sayangnya terhadap Sasuke, karena misinya saat ini adalah membunuh Uchiha Sasuke.

"Apa?" tegur Sasuke saat melihat wajah kusam Sakura yang menatapnya kesal. Beberapa saat yang lalu ia hampir saja membunuh perempuan itu.

"Jaga bicaramu Uchiha-_san_."

Sekilas raut terkejut terlihat di wajah Sasuke, saat ia tidak mendengar panggilan 'Sasuke-_kun'_ keluar dari bibir Sakura. Ini adalah pertama kali gadis itu memanggil Sasuke dengan nama marganya.

"Berbicara denganmu memang tidak ada gunanya."

Sakura mencibir sinis jawaban Sasuke.

Dengan langkah gontai Sakura berjalan dan kemudian duduk di salah satu sudut gua yang berlawanan dengan Sasuke. Sakura tahu Sasuke tidak akan bisa menyerangnya, mereka berdua telah sama-sama lemah akibat pertarungan panjang tadi.

Sungguh mengejutkan saat Sakura bisa bertarung dan hampir mengimbangi kemampuan Sasuke. Dan kalau saja tadi tidak mengeluarkan salah satu jutsu medisnya, untuk menutup aliran chakra dan melumpuhkan beberapa bagian syaraf Sasuke, mungkin ia sudah mati terbunuh.

.

.

.

Keheningan menyelimuti suasana di sekitar dua mantan anggota tim tujuh itu. Tak ada yang berminat memulai pembicaraan, walau mereka sudah berjam-jam duduk di sana, tanpa tahu hari masih terang atau sudah beranjak malam.

Sakura menarik kedua kakinya untuk duduk meringkuk. Kemudian gadis itu memeluk lututnya saat merasakan udara yang makin dingin. Ia bergidik lalu menggigil ketika rasa dingin yang menusuk, menyapa bagian kulitnya yang telanjang.

Sedangkan Sasuke masih tak mengubah posisinya. Ia menatap Sakura dengan ekpresi datar, dan tak berkedip.

Sesekali Sakura melirik Sasuke, menjaga dan mengawasinya agar tidak kabur. _Déjà vu._ Suasana seperti sekarang ini, dulu pernah ia alami saat ujian _chunin. _Dulu Sakura sendirian di dalam gua yang lembab, menjaga Sasuke –dan Naruto– yang saat itu terluka dari serangan musuh. Dan sekarang, Sakura sendirian menjaga Sasuke yang terluka, untuk dibunuh –mungkin juga agar tidak kabur dan menyerangnya.

Waktu telah lama berganti, Sakura sadar kalau akhir ceritayang ia alami di dalam gua sekarang, tidak akan sama seperti akhir cerita yang dialaminya saat ujian_ chunin _dulu.

Tanpa sadar Sakura menangis sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lipatan tangan dan lutut.

Sakura sungguh merindukan Sasuke yang dulu. Yang selalu menjaga dan melindungi Sakura dengan sikap dinginnya yang menyebalkan. Tidak seperti sekarang, Sasuke berkali-kali hampir membunuhnya.

Diam-diam Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, ketika mendengar gadis itu terisak pelan.

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama ia tertidur. Dan Sakura terbangun saat merasakan tubuhnya menggigil hebat, ia kedinginan. Suhu sekarang terasa begitu rendah, apalagi mereka tidak memiliki api unggun.

Wajah Sakura mulai pucat. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Sasuke –yang masih tak beranjak dari tempatnya. Pemuda itu sedang tertidur.

Sejenak merasa ragu karena malu. Akhirnya–

"U-Uchiha-_san_." –Sakura memanggil Sasuke. Ingin minta bantuan.

Perlahan Sasuke membuka matanya, merespon panggilan Sakura. "Hn?"

Ia merasakan wajahnya mendadak panas, diantara suhu tubuhnya yang begitu dingin.

" A-apa kau kedinginan?" gagapnya salah tingkah.

Sasuke mengernyit. Ia tak menyahut dan hanya menatap Sakura tajam.

"B-begini, aku k-kedinginan. Sangat dingin." Sakura terlihat kebingungan dalam menyampaikan maksudnya. "Jadi–"

"..."

"—kalau kau juga kedinginan. Bisakah kita... saling **menghangatkan**?" –Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat mendengar bagian ini. "Maksudku, **berbagi panas tubuh**," tambah Sakura cepat, berharap Sasuke tidak salah paham akan ucapannya.

Tak ada jawaban. Sasuke tak bergerak dan hanya menatap Sakura dengan ekspresi datar.

Tidak mendapatkan reaksi yang diharapkan dari Sasuke, Sakura terlihat kikuk, salah tingkah. Ia merasa sangat malu.

"B-baiklah kalau–"

"Kau mengajakku berhubungan seks?"

"Eh? A-apa?" Sakura hampir saja terlonjak bangun mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke tadi. "M-Maksudmu?" gadis itu tahu kalau wajahnya sekarang sudah sangat merah.

"**Saling menghangatkan** dan **berbagi panas tubuh** dalam suasana dingin, adalah sesuatu hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh wanita dan pria dalam keadaan telanjang, dan itu berarti hubungan seks." Sasuke berujar enteng dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Wajah Sakura benar-benar mendidih, perasaan marah dan malu bercampur menjadi satu ketika mendengar spekulasi Sasuke yang seenaknya.

"B-bukan itu maksudku!" sergahnya panik.

"Apa kau sudah sangat putus asa, sampai ingin mengajakku berhubungan seks?"

"Grrr... kau." Sakura menggeram mendengar perkataan Sasuke. "Setelah kondisiku pulih, aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu Uchiha!"

Sasuke diam, tak menanggapi.

.

.

.

Setelah pertengkaran kecilnya dengan Sasuke, Sakura kemudian tertidur. Ia merebahkan tubuh mungilnya di lantai gua yang lembab. Dan Sasuke masih diam di tempatnya, lelaki itu tak berkedip memandangi Sakura.

Ketika mendengar Sakura yang mulai meracau tak jelas sambil menggigil hebat, Sasuke kemudian bangkit dan menghampirinya. Selama beberapa saat ia hanya diam menatap wajah pucat Sakura dalam keremangan.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke sambil berjongkok, lalu menepuk pipi gadis itu pelan. Memastikan tidak terjadi sesuatu pada mantan rekan satu timnya. Kulit Sakura terasa begitu dingin di telapak tangan Sasuke.

Sakura tak merespon. Ia terlihat sibuk menggigil dan meracau.

Kembali terdiam untuk beberapa waktu, Sasuke terlihat berpikir sambil mengamati Sakura yang sepertinya sedang sakit.

Ia lalu memutuskan untuk merebahkan diri di samping gadis itu. Menarik tubuh mungilnya lembut tuk memberinya panas tubuh yang dibutuhkan.

.

.

.

Sasuke tak mengerti, entah kenapa degup jantungnya terasa menggila saat Sakura meringkuk dalam pelukannya. Mendadak ia juga merasa mual di perutnya, ketika kulitnya bersentuhan dengan _kunoichi _cantik itu. Menciptakan suatu sensasi yang sulit untuk dilukiskan.

Mengikuti instingnya, secara tak sadar tangan Sasuke mulai bergeriliya di tubuh Sakura. Membelai, mengusap, dan meremas seluruh bagian tubuh yang dapat dijangkaunya.

Sasuke tak mengerti dengan apa yang ia lakukan sekarang, tapi... ini benar-benar terasa menyenangkan.

Sakura mengerang lembut, ketika tangan Sasuke menelusup ke dalam pakaiannya. Dan mengangkat_ bra-_nya ke atas, kemudian tangan besar itu menangkup salah satu payudaranya lembut. Ia meremas dan memintir putingnya. Membuat tubuh Sakura menggeliar gelisah.

Dalam keadaan setengah sadar Sakura membuka matanya, namun ia seperti tak terkejut mendapati Sasuke yang sedang menciumi lehernya. Dengan tangan besarnya yang mengembara di sekejur tubuh mungil Sakura.

"Sasuke-_kun," _bisiknya parau.

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menatap Sakura lembut. **"Berbagi panas tubuh?" **lirih Sasuke dengan nafas memburu.

Terhipnotis oleh tatapan mata sayu lelaki tampan di depannya. Sakura –yang saat itu masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Lalu gadis itu kembali menarik Sasuke dalam pelukannya.

Dan menit-menit berikutnya terdengar suara desahan yang cukup mengganggu telinga, dari dalam gua tempat dua orang itu terjebak.

.

.

.

Ketika pagi menjelang, _kunoichi _cantik itu merasakan nyawanya melayang ke akhirat saat mendapati dirinya berada dalam pelukan seorang Uchiha Sasuke –lebih tepatnnya Sasuke tidur sambil menindihnya.

Ia tidak mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam, yang ia tahu kepalanya terasa sangat pusing. Dan—

"Heh?"

—mata hijaunya membelalak lebar saat mendapati resleting bajunya terbuka, dan tangan Sasuke terlihat bertengger manis di atas salah satu dadanya. Dan ia tanpa _bra? What the hell?_

"_Pervert!"_ jeritnya sambil mendorong dan menendang Sasuke, sadis. Tubuh pemuda itu terlempar sekitar tiga meter. Merasakan rasa sakit yang mendadak pada tubuhnya, Sasuke terbangun lalu menatap Sakura kesal.

"Apa-apaan kau?" desisnya tak terima.

Buru-buru bangun dan merapikan pakaiannya. Sakura bangkit, dengan wajah memerah karena marah, ia menuding Sasuke. "K-kau... berani-beraninya kau lakukan ini padaku, Uchi—" wajah Sakura terlihat makin mendidih saat melihat sesuatu yang menegak dibalik celana Sasuke.

"Apa?"

"—k-kau," gagap Sakura mendadak pucat sambil menunjuk** benda** **itu. **

_**Blush.**_

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke lagi sambil ikut-ikutan menunduk –melihat barangnya yang berdiri.

_**Bruk!**_

"Eh?" sakura kemudian jatuh pingsan dengan wajah memerah total.

.

.

**.**

**END**

**A/n : =_=" no coment. Saya merasa tulisan saya yang satu ini benar-benar buruk.**


End file.
